Talk:Ryan Quintana
Team leader I've uploaded a pic of who I think is meant to be "team leader" from this episode. After a bit of internet research (/stalking) I've found a Ryan quintana from California who got married, here, and there's a few more pics of him at his blog here. I personally think it's the same guy - he's similar enough, and the circumstances are too coincidental in my opinion. Does anyone else agree/disagree before I add the pic to this page and make an unnamed entry for him?--Acer4666 10:25, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : I have a few clips of this actor from his other roles. He's bald in them, and it's not the guy you linked to. I have always thought that that actor might instead be the agent with lines who is visible only from the side, he says something into the radio. The dude you linked to may not have any lines and it looks less like the actor I got the images of. In a few hours, if you want to see them, can I upload them somehow to that external image gallery of yours? If there is a way we could share a gallery for business like this please let me know... 10:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure, the username is acer4666 and I've changed the password to "stuntmen" (its on photobucket.com). It's a bit odd to use, but you can make custom URL's and things for the albums. ::Was he bald in Atascadero? I saw the youtube trailer, where he is slave-master, and it looks like he's wearing a false nose and possibly a bald cap (he seems to be playing the devil). I couldn't ident him in the foreboding trailer. But yeah, if you could upload pics to photobucket, I'll check them out!--Acer4666 10:43, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Do your pics look more like this bloke, another LA Ryan Quintana (albeit a bartender)? Having rewatched the Atascadero trailer, he must be actually bald as opposed to a bald cap (but false nose I'm sure). Did you find him in A Day without a Mexican? I didn't have the patience to sit through the entire thing on youtube. ::: The guy that speaks into his radio is a lot more of a "team leader", I agree. It's just so hard to identify people with those stupid CTU helmets on!--Acer4666 15:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :: I've uploaded the images. Now, I don't remember the process of tracking him down to arrive at those images because I took them back in July 2009, but only the end result: I was pretty darn sure that's our man. The person you've provided a link for looks like him too but I am not as positive on that one. 16:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ah excellent! I'm thinking those images could maybe be the guy in the pic above? I've sent him an e-mail, so hopefully this should be confirmed soon.--Acer4666 16:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :: I still think it is more likely to be the radio fellow. Anyway I hope you get a confirmation! 16:55, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, he stopped e-mailing me after I revealed what it was I wanted (haha) but regardless, I think you are right when you say it's the radio guy. He looks just the same as the CSI guy you uploaded - but it's not a 100% proven thing! Could we just go with it, or do you think we need better certainty?--Acer4666 22:44, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah, damn; perhaps he will reply sometime eventually? Until then it's always safer to wait until the matter is fairly certain. I've jumped the gun on small details like this before and been wrong, so if I've learned anything, we should wait for more/other evidence. 22:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Hm, I dunno whether he will reply - after a day of me leaving requests for him to contact me with various people he had worked with in short films, he sent an e-mail telling me that's how to contact him. Then I replied straight away, and it's been two weeks with no word so I'm guessing he thought I was someone he knew and when I was bothering him with stuff like this probs isn't gonna reply. I'll e-mail you his address if you ever fancy having a go once the dust has settled so to speak!--Acer4666 22:58, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Bump It's been a while but I don't think there's any mileage in contacting Mr Quintana about this (I've tried numerous different ways). However I'm fairly sure on the visual ident. The only CTU field agent that speaks in this episode is this guy. There's shots of Ryan Quintana here, also here. They look the same to me, especially with the wrinkles around his mouth that can be seen in that last picture, and also on the CTU guy. I think this is as much certainty as we've had for other co-star match ups, especially as he's the only CTU guy that speaks.--Acer4666 (talk) 16:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :: I think you got the right guy.--Gunman6 (talk) 06:49, February 28, 2014 (UTC)